Video creation and delivery frequently involves usage of many software tools, databases and communication channels, each functioning independently to serve a specific need. With the help of these tools, databases and communication channels, a creator can effectively create a video and deliver to a buyer. If the buyer desires revisions be made to the delivered video, he may communicate the same to the creator, the creator may subsequently revise the video according to the buyer's requirements, and send it again to the buyer. However, many times, many iterations take place before a video is finalized by the buyer, and the creator has to redo everything in order to satisfy buyer's criteria. This results in inefficient use of resources and time of both creator and buyer. There is no set manner in which the videos should be created, modified and delivered between creators and buyers. Also, there are no specific payment conditions associated with the video project, and sometimes the creator may not receive any compensation until the final video is approved by the buyer.
A need exists for a video creation platform that supports creators and buyers in the effective management of video creation processes, reduces the transactional cost, steps and time involved in the management of video creation, and that overcomes the limitations of existing video creation and delivery tools.